


Where there's smoke there's fire

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Dragons, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: Sami is vet and you are in possession of a sick dragon. You take your dragon to Sami to fix. He’s a little out of his depth.Excerpt: You hadn’t gone to the shelter with the intention of adopting a dragon, honestly. You’d actually gone to adopt a cat. You’d always been fond of cats. It was your grandmother that had ignited this love, as she’d had one. A grumpy black tabby by the name of Oscar. He’d apparently been named after your grandfather as they were quite similar in temperament. You couldn’t speak to truth of that as you’d never had the chance to meet your grandfather, as he’d died when you were quite young. Based on Oscar however you could only assume that your grandfather had been a very grumpy person





	Where there's smoke there's fire

**Author's Note:**

> As always cross posted to my tumblr http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com

You hadn’t gone to the shelter with the intention of adopting a dragon, honestly. You’d actually gone to adopt a cat. You’d always been fond of cats. It was your grandmother that had ignited this love, as she’d had one. A grumpy black tabby by the name of Oscar. He’d apparently been named after your grandfather as they were quite similar in temperament. You couldn’t speak to truth of that as you’d never had the chance to meet your grandfather, as he’d died when you were quite young. Based on Oscar however you could only assume that your grandfather had been a very grumpy person.

Oscar hadn’t much cared for you. He’d ignored all your attempts to befriend him and when you were too persistent he put you swiftly back in place with a lazy swipe of his claw. Despite his best efforts to dissuade you from your goal you had persevered, it had only made the reward sweeter once he’d given in to your childish charms and asked for his first chin scritch. 

With memories of Oscar at the front of your mind and loneliness not far behind it (you’d recently been dumped by your ex. Good riddance frankly), you’d ended up in the local animal shelter with the intention of exiting with some new feline companionship. Instead you’d ended up with a scaly purple beast named Elliot or Ellie for short.

Honestly you couldn’t say what had happened. You’d been cooing over a cute grey kitten when a plume of grey smoke had caught your attention. It had wound around your legs and you’d followed it back to the source. There she was, tiny and curled up in her blanket nest. She was cute but you’d never really been all that interested in dragons. Next thing you knew you’d adopted her.

Hand to god you’d gone on every dragon owner forum and care site you could find on google and genuinely asked if they could perform mind control. Every response you’d gotten had called you an idiot in some sort of colourful language. You just couldn’t think of any other way to explain her adoption or why you’d kept her for that matter.

However it had occurred she was yours now and by God was she trouble. There were stains on your wallpaper from her smoke, you’d lost several pieces of furniture to her fire sneezes and more then few clothes to her claws. She was a menace but at this she was your menace and you’d defend her to the death.

It’s why you were so freaked out that she was sick. One minute you’d gone into the fridge for milk to pour on your morning cereal, still berating your dragon for clawing up a large portion of your sock draw, the next minute you’d turn to pour the milk and your dragon was now a cat. A cat with fetching purple fur but a cat nonetheless. She burped and singed her whiskers.

You understandably freaked out.

So here you were, looking like mess, clutching your dear pet to your chest in the middle of the vet’s office. You hadn’t even properly changed out of your pyjamas. You had slipped on yesterdays jeans but had forgotten to actually change out of your pyjama top. It rather embarrassingly depicted soft looking, cuddling bears. If anyone you knew saw you, you’d never live it down. Right now though you had bigger issues. 

“Oh my god, you’ve got to help me. My dragon’s sick !” You look around the room frantically, not really sure what you’re looking for apart from someone that can help.

A red-headed guy at the reception desk slowly blinks at you before saying cautiously “That’s not a dragon. That is definitely a cat” He points at the purple furred creature cradled against your chest and he’s looking at you like your crazy.

“I told you she was sick ! She’s a dragon, she’s not supposed to look like a cat” You gesture wildly with your free hand and you can only imagine that your eyes look a little wild as well. The red-headed guy (who you really hope is the vet or at least someone who can move you a step closer to an actual vet) walks slowly towards you with his hands out in front of him. He’s treating you like a skittish horse and you’re quiet baffled by this behaviour. He should be helping Ellie not acting like you’re a second away from exploding.

“Listen miss, it’s okay. Just sit down and I’ll call someone who can help you and your dragon” He says dragon like he doesn’t actually believe it, like he’s just humouring you. You’re certain that as soon as you comply he’s going to call the police.

“Stop treating me like I’ve lost my mind. This-” You thrust your dragon cat into his face “-is my dragon. Who should not look like a cat. Therefore she must be sick” As if to prove your point Elliot sneezes and the plant just over the man’s left shoulder is suddenly aflame. His eyebrows raise so high that at that point it must just hurt.

“Right this way miss”

The receptionist is putting out the plant with such nonchalance that you can only assume that it happens all the time. Maybe it does, the vet you ended up at isn’t the one you regularly go to, so for all you know she has to wield that fire extinguisher often.

You scurry along behind the man, who you can only assume is the vet at this point, one hand petting your cat dragon behind the ears. It’s quite disconcerting actually. Despite her fuzzy head, she’s making the same hissing noise she makes while scaly. The vet flips the lights on and indicates the examination table where you set Ellie. She yawns unconcerned, settling onto the new surface like she’s there all the time.

“I should probably introduce myself you, considering you’re the owner of one of my patients. I’m Sami Zayn, it’s nice to meet you” The last part sounds like a question and considering your entrance into the guys waiting room you’ll let this one slide. You introduce yourself in kind, shaking his hand. With how worried about Ellie you are, you really shouldn’t be noticing how large and warm his hands are. For that matter you shouldn’t be thinking about how nice his smile is either. God you’re a terrible dragon parent.

“I’m going to be honest here, I have no idea where to start. I’ve seen a lot of things healing dragons but this is a new one. Like I didn’t think that could happen at this point in my career”

Sami sets his hands on his hips and surveys Elliot with some reservation. She blows smoke rings in response. For a few moments there’s silence as Sami figures out what to do. “What exactly happened ?” Is what he settles on.

You explain that you’d been telling her off for attacking your sock draw. It was part of your morning routine at this point, discover something she’d down while you were asleep and gripe about it as you made breakfast. “Maybe it was something you said ?” You want to scoff. Is Sami implying that you’d offended your dragon so much that she’d turned into something completely different ? Dragons weren’t magic for goodness sake. Although, this is the same dragon that you’d thought was capable of mind control, so perhaps it wasn’t so ridiculous.

You thought back to what exactly you had said that morning as you’d scolded Ellie. You’d hit the usual points. You’re a menace. Do you know how much this costs me a month ? I’m going to stop feeding you the fancy chicken, bad dragons aren’t allowed fancy chicken. I wish i’d adopted the cat instead.

“Maybe it was that ?”

You blink at Sami, you’d for a moment genuinely forgotten he was there you were trying so hard to remember your exact words. “Maybe it was what ?” You listed like four things, he needed to be more specific.

“Maybe she was upset that you wished you hadn’t adopted her. Dragons have been known to be a little sensitive. I can’t say that I’ve ever experienced a dragon acting out like this before, usually it’s just roaring and fire setting.” He shrugs just as lost as you are.

Feeling like idiot you walk around the examine table, crouch down and look your furry problem in the eye. Elliot isn’t at all moved, looking at you through lidded uncaring eyes. “I’m sorry” You tell your pet solemnly. There’s a twitch of whiskers but that’s all. You still feel ridiculous.

“Try putting some more feeling into it ?” Sami puts his hands up defensively at your frown. Despite your reaction you take a deep breath and refocus on Elliot. Once more with feeling, okay you can try that.

“Elliot. Ellie. I’m sorry. Truly I am. I love you, of course I do but when you tear up my shit or set fire to the couch it makes me mad. When I get mad sometimes I say things I don’t mean. I wouldn’t trade you for anything. It’s you and me to the end of the line bud” As stupid as you feel, you’re honest and earnest. You sincerely apologise to your dragon and you honestly couldn’t have predicted that when you woke up this morning.

Another twitch of whiskers. You sigh and turn away, ready to ask Sami what his next big idea is when he gasps. You turn back around and sitting in place of your new purple cat, is your old purple dragon. Son of a bitch. It turns out that your dragon is too sensitive for her own good. You fling your arms around her scaly torso, at this point you’re just so happy that you can feel their familiar coolness against your skin.

“I’m so sorry for causing a scene in your waiting room. I was just so worried about her ya know ? I’m sure I bumped myself up in your patient queue as well, so i’m sorry for that”

Sami scratches at the back of his neck. “It’s really no problem. Looking after pets is my job after all and you didn’t push in line. Actually it’s usually pretty quiet here. People usually go to the vet office a few streets over” He shrugs in a ‘what can you do’ kind of way.  
You don’t know what to say to that. Your regular vet is in fact the one Sami just mentioned. The only reason you’d ended up in Sami’s waiting room at all is because you saw the word vet and just headed towards it in your panic. You’re glad that Sami is the guy you’d ended up with though. That asshole Kevin who usually treats Elliot would probably have told you he couldn’t help and then charged you for the pleasure of hearing it.

“Well I’m glad it was you that I came to with this” You smile at him gratefully “What do I owe you for fixing my baby ?” Sami looks genuinely puzzled at the question. You’re pretty sure that charging for a consultation is a normal thing, Sami’s expression however is making you doubt that.

“I can’t charge you for this. I didn’t even do anything. I gave you some suggestions that I didn’t even think would work”

You don’t know what comes over you next. Sami is super cute, you’d managed to notice that even through your worry. He’s absolutely your type and he seems like such a sweet man. However, you really aren’t the type of person to hit on people who’s service you use. No matter who hot the vet, doctor, mechanic or whatever, you weren’t the type to mix business with pleasure. So you’re about as surprised as Sami is when the next thing out of your mouth is,

“Maybe I could take you out for dinner instead ?”

You’re a second away from clapping your hands over your mouth so nothing else stupid can fall out. Sami looks momentarily taken back before he starts to consider it. You assume he’s trying to think of the politest way to let you down easy.

“Okay sure” He smiles at you bashfully and your jaw drops. Did this lovely man just agree to go out with you ?

“Wait what ? Did you just say yes ?” Did you actually say that out loud ? God you’re making such a dork out of yourself. First your magic dragon, now your total lack of game. What a day. Sami frowns confused at your outburst. Had you not wanted him to say yes ? “I did. Did you not want me to ?”

You are quick to reassure him that you absolutely wanted him to say yes, you just hadn’t expected him too. Like this didn’t happen to you. Making an ass of yourself in front of a cute guy never usually led to a date. It usually led to them edging away or looking embarrassed for you.

“Why wouldn’t I want to ? Sure this whole thing has been a little strange but you’re a very beautiful woman and you seem like a caring person. I mean you looked ready to start an actual fight if I didn’t take your dragon seriously. Maybe it won’t work out between us but i’d at least like to try. Besides you’ve got a magic dragon, that’s pretty cool”

It would be totally inappropriate to kiss him but damn if you aren’t tempted. Instead you leave his office with your dragon tucked like a football under one arm and Sami’s phone number clutched in your hand. Your day’s been a little crazy but everything seems to be looking up. After all you’ve managed to secure a date with a cute vet despite looking like a complete mess (you’re still wearing half your pyjamas for God’s sake). A day that could have been awful actually turned out well. Your luck had turn eventually.

Now all you had to do was keep your dragon from turning into a cat again. Should be easy, right ?


End file.
